kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Kim's clothes
This article documents Kim Possible's wardrobe. Original Mission Outfit Kim has worn this mission outfit for almost every episode up until Clothes Minded when her mission outfit gets destroyed as well as discontinued. After that for the rest of the series she wears her new mission outfit. ES - Kim Wall Climb.jpg ES - Kim's Face Closeup.jpg Kim-possible-1.jpg Ninjanana.jpg Camille KimRon.png ES - Kim fighting Shego.jpg ES - Kim Safe.jpg Kim Meets Lilo.png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode42.png YoriKimmietryingtosaveRon.jpg 0704.jpg Bueno Nacho SC 007.png Bueno Nacho SC 004.png Bueno Nacho SC 006.png Bueno Nacho SC 009.png 020.jpg Snapshot 243 (9-6-2012 11-21 PM).png Snapshot 244 (9-6-2012 11-21 PM).png Kim Mission 001.png Mission Kim Possible.jpg New Mission Outfit The new outfit was first seen and created in Clothes Minded by Monique with the help of Rufus.This outfit was made after Kim's old outfit is ruined and discontinued. Kim's Communicator.jpg Kim's Communicator 2.jpg Kim's Communicator 3.jpg Kim's dramatic pose.jpg Kimmunicator.jpg Kim and Shego.png Kim and Wade at Drakken's lair.png 0012.jpg 0243.jpg 0246.jpg 0254.jpg 0255.jpg 0267.jpg 0326.jpg 1423.jpg Due to broadcast order not following production order, several episodes with her old outfit appeared after the change. Casual Outfits Green Crop Top with Blue Capri Pants Basic Outfit Kim GCBC Front.jpg Kim GCBC Back.jpg Kim GCBC Right.jpg Kim GCBC Right Front.jpg Kim GCBC Right Back.jpg Kim GCBC Left.jpg Kim GCBC Left Front.jpg Variants Kim GCBC w Backpack.jpg|With backpack Season 1 Bueno Nacho Kim Casual 001.png|Green top, blue Capri pants, white shoes Kim Cold Mission 01.png|Winter outfit Kim Bueno Nacho Uniform.png|Bueno Nacho non-management uniform shirt w/Kim's Capri pants Kim Mission 001.png|Mission outfit *Clothes in Kim's closet Tick-Tick-Tick KimClothesTickTickTick-CasualOutfit.jpg|In her usual casual outfit. KimClothesTickTickTick-MissionOutfit.jpg|In her mission outfit. KimClothesTickTickTick-ScubaGear.jpg|In scuba gear while searching for Drakken's lair. KimClothesTickTickTick-ScubaGearWithoutMask.jpg|Scuba gear sans mask and air cannisters. KimClothesTickTickTick-CheerleadingOutfit.jpg|Cheerleading outfit and pom-poms. KimClothesTickTickTick-CheerleadingOutfitAndHelmet.jpg|Cheerleading outfit and safety helmet. 4c980b64-5a3e-4e3d-94fc-8ca8adc51d9c.jpg|Blue panties Monkey Fist Strikes KimClothesMonkeyFistStrikes-ClimbingOutfit.jpg|Mission outfit with helmet and safety straps. KimClothesMonkeyFistStrikes-Pajamas.jpg|Kim's pajamas: Dark blue top with green heart and light purple pants. KimClothesMonkeyFistStrikes-CasualClothes.jpg|Usual casual outfit. KimClothesMonkeyFistStrikes-MissionOutfit.jpg|Usual mission outfit. KimClothesMonkeyFistStrikes-MissionOutfitHairUp.jpg|Mission outfit with ponytail. Attack of the Killer Bebes KimClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-CheerleadingOutfitPomPoms.jpg|Cheer-leading with pom-poms. KimClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-CheerleadingOutfit.jpg|Usual cheer-leading outfit. KimClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-Casual.jpg|Usual casual outfit. KimClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-MissionOutfit.jpg|Mission outfit. received_387107498407783.jpeg|Purple shorts panties received_171866319931903.png|Mistake where panties should be The New Ron Green tank top with blue pants Mind Games N/A pre-transition As Ron: *Ron's mission outfit *Ron's usual outfit Royal Pain *Lab coat with goggles and latex gloves *Mission outfit with her new hairstyle The Twin Factor *Spectrometer sunglasses *Shego outfit Animal Attraction *Mission outfit and life jacket All the News *Mission outfit and jetpack Sink or Swim KimClothesSinkOrSwim-CheerleadingOutfit.jpg|Kim is featured in her cheerleading outfit for the entire duration of the episode. Number One *New cheerleading outfit Crush CrushKimClothesCasual1.jpg|Kim in her usual casual outfit. CrushKimClothesCheerLeading.jpg|Kim in her cheer-leading uniform. CrushKimClothesMissionOutfit.jpg|Kim in her mission outfit. CrushKimClothesWinterWear.jpg|Kim in her pink fleece outfit. CrushKimClothesMissionOutfitPlusRocketRollerBlades.jpg|Kim using her rocket roller-blades in her mission outfit. Monkey Ninjas in Space *''Little Rocket Boosters'' outfit *Astronautical outfit Low Budget *Large seal shirt *Smarty Mart blue pants *Hat and sunglasses *green tank top Downhill N/A (Kim is featured in her winter apparel for the entire duration of the episode) Coach Possible *Soccer coaching uniform *Mission outfit and green goggles Pain King vs. Cleopatra *Pink top and green pants Kimitation Nation *Mission outfit and goggles Ron the Man N/A October 31st *Centurion Project *Cowboy costume *Princess costume *Main clothes Season 2 The Ron Factor *Blue sweater and black pants *White top with pink heart and pink pants *Children's helmet and skateboard Partners *Blue top and blue pants Grudge Match mission clothes Virtu-Ron *While not Kim's Personal clothing, her in-game avatar as a Spritekin wore: **Two-piece green-leaf outfit with lace-up sandals Two to Tutor *Red uniform *Lunchlady apron with hairnet and rubber gloves Naked Genius *Yellow and blue star t-shirt and blue sweatpants Rufus in Show *Stealth suit Adventures in Rufus-Sitting *Old Mission outfit Motor Ed *Old Mission outfit *Borrowed Safety Helmet *School gym uniform The Fearless Ferret *''Sunshine Spreaders'' outfit Pale yellow shirt and blue pants The Golden Years *Nana's sweater *Purple outfit with skates *Mission outfit and goggles Job Unfair Cheerleading outfit Queen Bebe *Red shoes *Purple dress Car Trouble N/A Go Team Go N/A A Very Possible Christmas *Red sweater and red pants *Scrapbook outfits Mother's Day *Surgical wear Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles *Mission outfit and helmet, knee pads and skateboard Day of the Snowmen *Mixed outfit Present *Black outfit *Mission outfit and helmet and that thing she rides (name?) Past *Chrono-manipulator *Green outfit and pigtails *Purple outfit, braces and hairstyle (encore of Royal Pain) Future *Shego outfit *Armored mission outfit Hidden Talent *Thermal imaging sunglasses *Ring *Angel costume Return to Wannaweep *Towel and bathrobe Blush KimClothesBlush-MissionOutfitAndPonytail.jpg|Mission outfit with ponytail. KimClothesBlush-Spacesuit.jpg|Spacesuit during a mission. KimClothesBlush-Casual1.jpg|Pink cropped tank top and green capri pants. KimClothesBlush-DateDress.jpg|Dressed up for her date with Josh. KimClothesBlush-DateDressHoldingCoat.jpg|But bringing a coat with just in case... KimClothesBlush-TrenchCoat.jpg|...things happen to not go as planned... KimClothesBlush-AFloatingHead.jpg|...and of course, they don't. KimClothesBlush-Cloak.jpg|Hiding in the Embarrassment Ninja's cloak like Dracula. The Full Monkey *Blue top and blue pants *Nana's dress (not actually worn) *Mystical monkey amulet Exchange N/A Oh Boyz N/A Triple S N/A Ron Millionaire * Showdown at the Crooked D *Ten-gallon hat Rewriting History *Miriam Possible's outfit *"The mysterious masked warrior" garb Sick Day *Yellow top with blue star and trim; blue sweatpants *Old Mission Outfit *Purple Tee with green heart; blue sweatpants The Truth Hurts *Yellow top with blue star and trim; blue sweatpants *Two-tone red fleece winter jacket; maroon pants; ice skates *Cheer outfit *Green top; blue Capris Season 3 Steal Wheels *Pink top and white pants *Purple game outfit Emotion Sickness *Red top, white pants and ponytail *Black dress Bonding KimClothes-Bonding-Casual1.jpg|Turquoise shirt and maroon pants. KimClothes-Bonding-MissionOutfit.jpg|Usual mission outfit. KimClothes-Bonding-CheerleadingOutfit.jpg|Cheerleading outfit along with schoolbag. KimClothes-Bonding-Casual2.jpg|Red and pink layered top and white trousers. KimClothes-Bonding-Casual2Dirty.jpg|The same outfit, during Bonnie and Brick's date. KimClothes-Bonding-Casual3.jpg|Turquoise top and dark grey pants. KimClothes-Bonding-FleeceClimbingGearHelmet.jpg|Pink winter fleece outfit with goggles and helmet for climbing. KimClothes-Bonding-FleeceWinterOutfit.jpg|Pink winter fleece outfit without helmet and goggles. Bad Boy KimClothes-BadBoy-SquirrelSuit.jpg|Yellow and blue squirrel-suit. KimClothes-BadBoy-MissionOutfit.jpg|Usual mission outfit. KimClothes-BadBoy-Casual1.jpg|Casual outfit consisting of striped pink midriff bearing top and white pants. KimClothes-BadBoy-Casual2.jpg|Casual outfit with turquoise top with dark edges and maroon pants. KimClothes-BadBoy-Casual3.jpg|Casual outfit with long-sleeved red top and beige pants with a sash belt. KimClothes-BadBoy-Pajamas.jpg|Usual purple pajamas. KimClothes-BadBoy-SheilaOutfit.jpg|Disguised in Sheila of the Leopard People costume. KimClothes-BadBoy-MissionOutfitClimingGear.jpg|Mission outfit with helmet and climbing harness. KimClothes-BadBoy-FormalDress.jpg|Blue dress, dark wedges and as worn at the wedding. This is the same outfit she wears on her date with Josh Mankey in Blush. Dimension Twist *Dark Seafoam short-sleeve top with brown slacks *Old Mission outfit **While not Kim's personal clothing, while "dimension"-hopping her outfit morphed into: **#Red Shirt with black slacks "space fleet" uniform **#Tan Parka with brown pants **#Seafoam nurse's scrubs Overdue N/A Roachie *Orange and white shirt and brown pants And the Molerat Will Be CGI *Pair of guava capris Rappin' Drakken *Blue shirt with white USA letters and red pants, punk Gorilla Fist KimClothes-GorillaFist-Casual1.jpg|Casual outfit with long sleeved turquoise top and navy pants. KimClothes-GorillaFist-Casual2.jpg|Casual outfit with turquoise t-shirt with dark hems and maroon pants. KimClothes-GorillaFist-Casual3.jpg|Casual pink striped t-shirt and white pants. KimClothes-GorillaFist-MissionOutfitParasailingGear.jpg|Mission outfit plus goggles, helmet and bag with para-sail. KimClothes-GorillaFist-MissionOutfit.jpg|Usual mission outfit. Team Impossible N/A So the Drama *Old Mission outfit *Wetsuit with scuba-gear *Purple gown with black Cleopatra wig *Two-tone Blue shirt, brown pants *Large inaesthetic dress *Photographic outfit *Battlesuit *Hyacinth Blue sequined Prom gown Lilo and Stitch: Rufus *Old Mission outfit *Hula outfit Season 4 Ill-Suited KimClothesIll-Suited-PromDress.jpg|Juniour Prom dress. KimClothesIll-Suited-BattleSuit.jpg|Battle suit. KimClothesIll-Suited-Casual1.jpg|Casual outfit with turquoise top and navy pants. KimClothesIll-Suited-Casual2.jpg|Casual outfit with pink jersey. KimClothesIll-Suited-Casual3.jpg|Casual outfit with blue hoodie and shorts. KimClothesIll-Suited-Casual4.jpg|Casual outfit with red shirt and grey pants. KimClothesIll-Suited-CheerleadingOutfit.jpg|Varsity cheerleader uniform. The Big Job KimClothesTheBigJob-FormalDress.jpg|Kim dressed up in a sleeveless blue dress, necklace and bracelets for a night out. KimClothesTheBigJob-Casual1.jpg|Casual outfit with red shirt and grey pants. KimClothesTheBigJob-Casual2.jpg|Pink top with white edges and dark grey pants. KimClothesTheBigJob-Casual3.jpg|Light-blue hoodie and purple shorts with purple and gray shoes. KimClothesTheBigJob-Casual4.jpg|Pink jersey and white pants. KimClothesTheBigJob-ParasailingWear.jpg|Kim in parasailing gear. KimClothesTheBigJob-MissionOutfit.jpg|Kim in her mission outfit, armed with a grappling hook. Trading Faces The Cupid Effect Car Alarm KimClothesCarAlarm-Casual1.jpg|Purple wrap-shirt and white pants. KimClothesCarAlarm-Casual2.jpg|Teal tank-top and white three-quarter pants. KimClothesCarAlarm-Overalls.jpg|In overalls, prepared to start work on her new car. KimClothesCarAlarm-OverallsDirty.jpg|In overalls, after a less than productive attempt. KimClothesCarAlarm-Casual3.jpg|Wearing a light blue tank-top, white and blue shoes and denim coloured pants. KimClothesCarAlarm-Casual4.jpg|Driving in her pink, white hemmed top. KimClothesCarAlarm-MissionOutfit.jpg|Driving her new car in her mission outfit. Mad Dogs and Aliens Grande Size Me Clothes Minded Kim's dramatic pose.jpg|New Mission outfit, which was finally settled upon after three failed attempts: *Old Mission Outfit **Kim's last set gets ruined and found out it was discontinued in stores. **# Space Suit/Armor with: **#*Astro-Blasto Technology **#*Artificial Intelligence system **#*Environmentally self-contained/Hermetically-sealed **#*Heads-Up Display (HUD) Kimmunicator **#*Deployable rocket pack **#"Otaku-mecha armor" gear **#Experimental compound RF-78 "super bounce" purple goop *Battlesuit **Seen as glitching, and not worn Big Bother Fashion Victim Odds Man In Stop Team Go Cap'n Drakken *18th century maiden clothing *Pirate outfit Mathter and Fervant The Mentor Of Our Discontent Oh No! Yono Clean Slate Homecoming Upset Chasing Rufus Nursery Crimes Larry's Birthday Graduation Part 1 New mission clothes Graduation clothes Graduation Part 2 Graduation clothes Category:Lists